State Anthem of Fukawa
The State Anthem of Fukawa '''(Russian: Государственный Гимн Княжества Фукава - Gosudarstvennyy Gimn Knyazhestva Fukava ; Fukav: Estado Gimno de Kinyacestvo Fukawa ; Romanian: Imnul de stat al Principatului Fukawa) entitled "Arise, my land, Fukawa" (Russian: Вставай, наш край, Фукава - Vstavay, nash krai, Fukava lit. Stand up, our land - Fukawa ; Fukav: Salvi a Bog, Fukawa ; Romanian: Veniți, O Fukawa) is the current regional anthem of Fukawa, a federal subject of the Fabellan Federation. The anthem, currently adopted in February 17, prior to the coronation of Princess Touko Fukawa, shares the melody of the Romanian national anthem, "Deșteaptă-te, române". Little did they know that the anthem was used in during the Fabellan Fukav Territory in 1918, the Fukawa Oblast in 1947, the Fukawa Federal Republic in 1995, where it was relinquished in 2005 making way for the anthem that shares the tune of the Chuvash national anthem, and once again, the Principality of Fukawa which is in 2019! This is one of the reusable state anthems, and to be currently used, to restore the monarchy of Fukawa, and in honour of both Saint Touko II and Touko Fukawa, and the Fukawan brotherhood. History Earlier/Gau version (1918-1935) The anthem, was actually the battle song for Mikhail Garbaev, a Fukav revolutionary who led against the opposing armies. Garytne Gau wrote lyrics for Mikhail for the Fukav territory to have its own anthem, with the melody of Romania's national anthem which was taken from Anton Pann. Mikhail and his army sung it as the song for victory, in commemoration of the brotherhood for the Fukavs. The anthem later in 1935 was relinquished to make way for the Fukawa Enoshima Socialist State. Lopez, Fukawa, and current versions (1947-1995, 1995-2005, 2019) When Fukawa's Soviet Legislature was destroyed by the Fukavs and took over the office, they took back the Pann orchestration for the new anthem of the Fukawa Oblast, but with changed lyrics. The lyrics, written by Arsenica Lopez, mentions about the restoration and revolution against death and despair. The Soviet Fujikoists were offended by the lyrics, but the Fukawans that time, never gave up to fight with Hayate and Tokuko. When Fukawa is incorporated in 1995 as a Federal Republic, new lyrics were made, by the First Governor Touko Fukawa herself. She was a young novelist, journalist, and a poet. Although she's 17 years old that time - she submitted the lyrics to the government and approved it, it was the first version of Touko's lyric composition. The Pann orchestration was relinquished as Touko Fukawa retired from her governorship, making way for Kyouko Tamagawa to succeed. The anthem was, based on the Chuvash national anthem. But no other Fukav wasn't satisfied with the anthem. So then the Fukavs were enduring the melody until the day where Touko Fukawa, the First Governor of the Federal Republic once again takes the position as Head of State, as the Princess of the Principality - Touko would submit once again the new lyrics she revised, and handed it over for the legislature to approve the comeback of the Pann orchestration! Fukawa once again has the Pann orchestration for the state, for Fukavs once again to rejoice, in victory, pride and unity. Lyrics Gau version (1918-1935) Battle Hymn of Fukawans This is the only verse that is sung twice. Lopez version (1947-1995) O native land, Fukawa! Fukawa version (1995-2005, 2019) Arise, my land - Fukawa! Russian translation Laws according to the Constitution of Fukawa What was mentioned in the Constitution of Fukawa, Article 51 states that: * "The State Anthem should be played in the right fashion. Either the anthem can be sung in verses 1-2-3, 1-3-2, or 1-3, or instrumental - depends on other occasions. Schools and universities should '''ALWAYS sing the anthem." * "The anthem should be sung in marching tempo and in tune, according to the Code of Cultural Law." * "The orchestration can be either patriotic and symphonic." * "People should stop and stand in place in respect of the anthem: When A# bell strikes ten times every 4:30pm, followed by three F# strikes, Fukavs must stay in place and hear or sing the anthem, in urban areas of Syoransk, Utsugi, and Bariola-Fukavsk." * "The anthem should be used during: ** Nationwide competitions when Fukawa is part of ** Sign-ons and Sign-offs after the State Anthem of the Fabellan Federation ** Before cosplay conventions, exhibitions, events in Fukawa ** Before cinema screenings, according to CoA Article 59, Fabellan Federation anthem before Fukawa's ** And during government meets" * "Failure to comply with the rules will be: ** fined K1,500-K2,500 ** or a chance to be imprisoned for 12mos-8years ** + if violated other rules, the person will be NO MERCY, EXECUTED BY GENOCIDER SYO HERSELF, ANY AGE, PERSON OR GROUP OF FAMILY. THE PRINCIPALITY AND THE PRINCESS HAS THE RIGHT TO SEND IN GENOCIDER SYO IN ACCORDANCE TO 2011 FUKAV ACT, APPROVED BY THE LEGISLATURE."Category:Uncategorized